Making Mistakes
by fourthelement
Summary: What might have happened if Raven was just as drunk as Trevor that night? What kind of consequences might there be? And why is Trevor wearing leather pants! Rated T for later chapters. TxR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** While I understand that I should PROBABLY be working on my other stories - *coughCapturedcoughcough* - I can't really help it. This idea grabbed me one day and rather - hijacked my brain. o_O

So, a couple author's notes: this story is NOT fully canon. It's a "What-If" story. It's RavenxTrevor, not RavenxVampireOfAnySort, with nods to hopelessbadboyluver, with whom I discussed this. Sort of. So no whining. Read only if you're a fan. I've warned you.

And speaking of warnings: Rated T for some... mature thoughts on Trevor's part. And not mature as in middle-aged, either.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Vampire Kisses, and have no desire to - I'm perfectly content writing bad fanfiction of it.

* * *

I woke up completely naked and extremely hung over and sighed. Another long night behind me and another long day before me.

I supposed that I should have been grateful that my parents were wild teenagers when they were younger, and that my mom had almost gotten pregnant by my dad back in high school. They're pretty forgiving of hangovers and I "mysteriously" find protection on top of my dresser when I mention I'm going out sometime soon.

With a yawn, I shifted a little, refusing to open my eyes. I knew I was outside – in the forest – but I didn't really care. The light was weak, so it wasn't time for anyone to be awake. I tried to remember what I'd done the night before, but all that came to mind was definitely – implausible.

I raised an arm to my eyes, as though covering them would block the images of Raven Madison out of my head. It wasn't working. I could still see her pale skin, still feel her cool body against mine.

"Trevor," I muttered to myself, "you have this dream three times a month. And always when you're drunk. Give up already."

A little depressed and disappointed in myself, I rolled over, my arm falling over the slender body of the girl I'd slept with the night before.

_Shit._

My eyes flew open. I thought I'd been with Raven, but I couldn't have been – she'd never sleep with me – so this girl would be _pissed_ when she woke up from her drunken stupor and realized that I'd been calling her Raven when really –

She _was_ Raven.

_OH SHIT._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Well. That was short. This will be too.

Responding to a few questions that I'm sure a lot of you are asking: By "not fully cannon," I mean that one of the characters (Ravencoughcough) may seem to be acting a bit strangely. Have no fear: it's all part of the plot. I am DEFINITELY continuing this little plotbunny.

Anyways: enjoy.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Raven wouldn't be with the vampire if it was.

* * *

_OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT._

I went completely still, staring at the (incredibly beautiful, perfectly flawless, totally amazing) girl I'd apparently slept with the night before. Fortunately – or maybe unfortunately, I wasn't exactly sure – it wasn't some trick of the light. There was actually a naked and extremely attractive girl lying next to me. And it was indeed Raven Madison.

So when I was murmuring her name when we were, you know, _doing it_, I wasn't calling someone else by her name. That happened once, when Dad took us to Hawai'i for a vacation. The worst part was that her name didn't even sound like "Raven Madison." Her name was Katie.

Shaking my head, I looked again at the girl laying next to me. Did I mention that she was _naked_? I may be in high school, and I've seen plenty of "adult" magazines, but this is the one naked female body that made me do a double take. Pale and creamy skin, proportioned exactly right, legs and stomach and shoulders and neck all exactly the way I'd imagined them – if this wasn't a dream, then I was probably dead.

I sighed, just a little, and let my hand run over the skin of her side. So soft.

I could feel my face turning bright red as I considered what I was doing. The real Raven Madison was not a fan of me, Trevor Mitchell. Therefore, if this was the real Raven Madison – completely naked and completely sexy – then I would shortly be dead.

Yeah. I was definitely dead, no matter how you looked at it.

"No," I muttered. "Don't think like that. Maybe she won't kill you when she wakes up. Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe she'll suddenly realize that she's madly in love with you and ask you to marry her."

Yeah, right.

"Who's madly in love with you?"

_OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT OH SHIT._

I stiffened. "Um – hi, Raven."

She rolled over on her back, giving me a very strange look. "Trevor? What the hell -"

"Um, before you say anything," I said quickly, "just – uh – let me explain -"

At that moment, she seemed to realize that she was naked. "WHAT THE HELL – YOU – YOU – YOU!"

Ah, one more thing I always liked about Raven Madison: her way with long, slender wooden objects, such as baseball bats, tennis rackets, and tree branches. Especially on my head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" I rolled over, covering my head as she beat me (repeatedly) with a leafy branch. A dead leafy branch. It itched. "Will you quit that!"

"You – you asshole!" she yelled as she hit me a few more times. "What the hell did you do to me? I was drunk, you bastard!"

"So was I!" I yelled back.

She hit me once more for good measure, then threw the branch aside. "Well, fine then," she snapped. "Just – where did you put my clothes?"

I started to turn. "Well, probably over that way -"

"Don't turn around, jackass!"

Flinching, I turned back around. "Fine. I won't help you." Under my breath, I added, "Not like I haven't seen it all anyway."

There was some rustling, and I heard her voice again. "Found 'em."

Something hit me in the back of the head: my jeans. "What – you gave them back?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said. I could hear different rustling, probably from Raven putting her clothes back on. "I don't really feel like knowing what you look like with no pants."

Right. I sighed again. She was definitely back to normal. "Well... thanks." I yanked the jeans on, then turned around cautiously. As I'd suspected, she was already back in full goth regalia. "Hey, Raven?"

"What is it now?"

I started to say something rude, as usual, but then I stopped. It had been a long time since I'd seen Raven without heavy makeup. The makeup was still there, of course, but it was smudged in places and smeared a bit at the corners. It didn't make me like her less; somehow, it was even a little endearing.

Finally, I found my voice. "You look pretty when you wake up."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Shut up, Monster Girl."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:** I know these are some short chapters, and I apologize for how long it's been between updates... Hopefully, though, this will be an okay chapter. I'm trying to build up to the "mistakes" of the story. It should start looking up soon so stay tuned! And always review.

Now: enjoy more of Trevor's inner monologues.

**Disclaimer:** If you're under the impression that someone posting on owns the subject of their respective fics, you need to learn the truth behind what a "fan fiction" really is.

* * *

I'll admit I've done some pretty mortifying things in my life. Mostly to other people, but I digress. After what happened at Matt's party, though, I knew I'd outdone myself. Party clothes: $140 at Express. Sleeping with the school freak: socially 10 times more expensive.

Still, it seemed pretty safe. Apart from the hangover that turned into a week-long throbbing migraine, there was little to prove that I'd actually done the deed with Raven Madison. Matt swore he had no idea where I'd gone after we did that shotgun with the Bud Light. No one else seemed to have noticed where I'd gone off to, either, or if I'd been with anyone.

"You sure you didn't see where I went after the party?" I asked Matt for the fifth time that day, slamming my gym locker shut.

"Nah," he said as he yanked on his gym uniform. "I was kinda, you know, busy."

"Sure." I stretched. "What _were_ you up to, anyway?"

"Uh – you know – just stuff."

I glanced over at him. "Come on. You know you want to tell me."

"It's not a big deal," he insisted. "I just – hooked up with a girl."

I snorted. "It's a big deal for _you_. Didn't think you had it in you, my man. Who's the lucky lady?"

"Just some girl from school."

Even though I know he's just my best friend because our dads are (almost) equally rich, I've known Matt a long time and can tell you a lot more about him than you'd think. For example: he tends to say "you know" when he gets nervous, and when he says "just a girl from school" he actually means his crush. Still haven't figured out who it is yet, but I'll get there someday.

When we finally got to gym class, the teacher was letting us have a free day. I grabbed a soccer ball out of the equipment room and headed out, dribbling it back and forth.

Say what you will about my d-baggery, but I do know my way around a soccer field.

Focusing in on the ball, I started trying out some tricks that I'd been wanting to try. There's nothing like a good few soccer tricks to distract a guy from his girl problems. It worked like a charm, too – until someone with a basketball hit me in the back of the head. I kicked the ball way out of my range, towards a pair of girls on the bleachers.

_Damn it._ Exactly who I didn't want to see.

"Hey, Monster Girl," I yelled. "Give me back my ball."

Raven glanced up from her conversation with that farm girl – I never remember her name – through her spectacular eyelashes. "As if you had any to start with, Neanderthal."

Something itched at the back of my mind. _I've always wanted to kiss a Neanderthal._ Shaking my head, I fixed my best scowl on my face. I could be an award-winning actor with all this training I've had. "Look, freak, I just want to play."

She started to say something, then frowned. "That's it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." She still looked confused. "Here." With a swing of one steel-toed boot, she sent the ball wheeling my way.

The shock of how – _nice_ – she was being stopped me dead, even when the ball tapped the front of my shoe. "Uh..."

This time, Raven was the one scowling. Nice to be back in familiar territory. "What is it now, Jock Boy?"

_You're being nice to me, and you should be stealing my soccer ball and duct-taping it to your locker_.

"Nothing, babe. Keep it real for me."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

Now there's my Raven Madison.


End file.
